


Luigi Does Absolutely Nothing

by NekoNekoNi



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Fanfic About Nothing, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNi/pseuds/NekoNekoNi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Luigi Does Absolutely Nothing

Luigi was laying in his bed at night, doing absolutely nothing. Not even sleeping.

“Man, doing this sure is fun,” Luigi said as he continued doing it.

* * *

A few hours had passed. It was now midnight, and Luigi was still awake, laying in his bed and doing absolutely nothing.

“This is getting kind of boring,” Luigi said to nobody in particular.

“I agree,” Nobody said, causing Luigi’s heart to pound as shock and fear filled him.

“Who’s there?” Luigi asked.

He looked around his room for the shadowy figure he had seen out of the corner of his eye, but it was gone. There was nobody there.

“Whatever,” Luigi said as he calmed down and went back to what he had been doing before.

* * *

“Should I do something?”

Luigi thought about it as he watched the sunrise from out of his open window.

“Nah.”


End file.
